Vashoul Independent Colonies
We the Vashoul Independent Colonies are a group of colonies and separatists that seek to cleanse the world of the corrupt powers and nations that control our star-system. These powers that you hold so dearly upon a high pedestal are merely nothing more than a masquerade of corruption and shady deals that will continue to plague our society. We have decided to rebel against these powers and give the masses a true feeling of protection and freedom. Do not fall for their promises of wealth, freedom, and protection. Join us, the independence, blood will be spilled and lives will be lost but join us. As we will light the path to the greater good. OOC: The users do not support any ideals or theories presented on these pages, this is only intended for roleplay uses. Any names used or created for the sake of the roleplay does not intend to insult or be-rate those of its real-life counterparts or likenesses. The Vashoul Independent Colonies A notorious up and coming group of like-minded isolationists and separatists, the cultish style of the Vashoul has led many to suspect them for terror attacks and assassination attempts at many high ranking executives. While they seek to cleanse the world of all corruption and shady dealings, is there really more to the Vashoul than what we see from the outside? Demetrius Theocritus as he has taken for his title is the shady man behind this silent uprising, while many of his servants and worshipers as they are known as refer to him as their savior. The man seen from the outside world is as dark and cold as the black market which he and his men operate within. The Vashoul's presence is largely unknown and not much is known from the outside. Those who join have never been seen again and they too have fallen into the fog that shadows the Vashoul. Vashoul Leadership While there is not much known about the whereabouts of each specific member, numerous intelligence agencies have sketchy data on many prominent members of the Vashoul; *'(Chancellor)Demetrius Theocritus:' Identified as the leader of the cultish like independents, none know the actual name of the man claiming to cleanse and free the world from the so-called "corrupt powers and nations" that manifest across the world. He preaches to the outside to join him in his path to a freer world, but what really happens is beyond our knowing. *'(Magistrate of the Northern Colonies)Aegus Vissalas:' Soon joined the Chancellor in his quest to free the world after being "forsaken" by his own Senate, he has a deep hatred for those who crave and hold absolute power. A former government official and diplomat Aegus has a long portfolio in backdoor dealings and black market trade, being the right hand man to Demetrius he is a valuable asset to the Independence and cannot be taken lightly. *'(Magistrate of the Southern Colonies)Ivanka Kronetszov:' Former Russian spy during the Cold War, Ivanka is one of the more public figures within the Vashoul. Numerous attempts have been made for her arrest and capture and none have succeeded. Notorious for her strategic presence on the battlefield, she has been attributed as the mind for many terror attacks and raids that have been pointed towards the Vashoul. Political Standing Not much data has been gathered on the relationship of the Vashoul with other nations. The Vashoul themselves have not declared war or allegiance to sovergien nations as of now. Allies: Declared Enemies(War/Not at War): Pacts/Agreements(NAP,Trade,Military,Economical): Recruitment and Enlistment It has been now known that there is a large social media presence across the world and is the main recruiting tool of the Vashoul. Those who wish to join the quest for freedom and cleansing the world of corruption must be evaluated under the following circumstances. *'Personal History and Background(Name of your Character and their Background for Roleplay Purposes)' *'Experience on the Battlefield(Do you have WSC, BSC or related Mod's? If so please state in your answer)' *'What do you seek to gain, or lose with the Vashoul?(What position do you want to enlist as if any)' *'Your current assets and contacts(Ships in your fleet, ground vehicles etc. Basically stuff you add to bolster our military)' The selection for enlistment is straightforward and fast, if you are deemed to be worthy of joining our ranks, the Chancellor or one of the Magistrates will notify you. Military Assets Due to the gurellia style warfare that the Vashoul Independence wages, there have been no accounts of vehicles, or military assets that have been recorded off. |-|Ground Forces/Army= A small but formidable force of fighters that don armor that sacrifice protection for speed and elusiveness, the men and women fighting for the Vashoul are adeptly trained in hand to hand combat and un-conventional warfare techniques. The Vashoul Military divides these soldiers into three divisions and groups that serve a multitude of purposes; Chancellor's Supreme Command: Composed of the most influential leaders and hand-picked soldiers. The Supreme Command is the grandest of what can appear as a tacky militia. They wear full body armor of dark bluish grey helping them preserve their stealth and allowing maximum mobility while providing suitable protection against military grade weapons. While their main purpose is to protect the Chancellor, some units are deployed into battle for high priority targets and missions. Northern Field Task Force: The main attack units reside within this division. While the supreme command recieves a large amount of the funds for military ventures, the Northern Field Task Force (NFTF) is better suited for direct engagements with the military and law enforcement. Southern Covert Task Force: Formed as the need for a stealthier divison was needed, the SCTF or Southern Covert Task Force was issued as a mandate for the Chancellor to "better and easier rid the world of our corrupt offcials". The men that serve within this division are as secretive and shady as the missions they are tasked to complete. |-|Naval Force(Non-Flying Ships)= There has been little presence of water activites by the Vashoul, no current assets have been determined. |-|Air Force(Flying Ships)= It has been determined that the Vashoul does not have the capability to produce and maintain flying assets currently. |-|Tech Details/Research= While the Vashoul have smuggled and bought most of their tech, a small group of converted scientists help further the technological advance of the Vashoul. Along with the Tech listed below, the Vashoul have access to most current generation tech (excluding warp, jumdrives, laser weaponry) Completed/Active Tech: *Armor Plating and Infantry Armor *Hard Ammunition Light Weaponry *Basic Sattelite/Tele-Communications *Basic Detection/Sensors *Partial Radar *Small Scale Fusion Power(Un-Reliable) *Basic Laser Weaponry(Un-Reliable) *Moderate Heavy Vehicle Armor *Moderate Heavy Ammunitions *Basic Space Travel Current Research: *Advanced Sattelite/Tele-Communications *Moderate Detection/Sensors *Moderate Laser Weaponry *Moderate Infantry Energy Shields Planned Research: *Advanced Infantry Laser Weapons *Adcanced Heavy Ammunitions *Moderate Medical Technology *Moderate Nano-Tech Category:Nations/Navies